Hogwarts and the Dueling Tournament
by mippo128
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts begins with many interesting students joining the school. A seer, the children of The Golden Trio, children of Death Eaters, scholarship students, those with elemental powers, and the deaf. How will Hogwarts withstand all of these, along with a suspicious Dueling Tournament being held. And how does this all play into a new and disastrous prophecy. MultiplePOV


Clover Dursley thought that she was the happiest girl in the world. It was her birthday party and she was turning five years old. She was sitting in her chair bouncing up and down excitedly as a cake was laid out in front of her. She wore a cheap plastic party hat that threatened to fall off of her head from her incessant bouncing.

She wore a long brown skirt that extended past her knees. Thin white socks were adorned on her feet. She wore a bright yellow shirt that cut off on her shoulders. She had long dirty blonde hair that extended down to her waist. She had a circular face with wide blue eyes the color of a pale blue sky.

Her family were singing _Happy Birthday_ to her. Her father excitedly held up his phone to record her blowing out her birthday candles. Her baby brother was fast asleep in her mother's arms after crying himself to sleep for the past hour. Her older brother half heartedly sang along while he looked down on his phone. Her grandparents smiled at her. Her grandmother was openly weeping and her grandfather seemed to be just barely holding himself together.

As her family finished the last note of the song she excitedly started to blow out her candles. But just as she was about to blow her eyes went out of focus. Her family around her began to disappear. She saw as her surroundings soon faded to black.

She was in a vast landscape of black. All that she could see was an all encompassing void. She tried to scream but she made no sound, she tried to run but she could not move, she tried to her but she heard no sound. For a long minute that was her reality, until a landscape began to appear before her.

Stone blocks rose from below her creating a floor about 300 meters long. Walls rose from the floor and rose high and a fast speed but seemed to taper off at a point. At the top of the walls, where the roof should have been a vast sky knitted itself together. A clear blue sky with a brightly shining sun. Below the expansive sky, thousands of candles floated throughout the hall alight. Enormous glass windows cut themselves out of the walls in intricate designs of vibrant colors.

The sound of wood snapping was heard as saw dust began to compress together to construct four long tables that ran the length of the hall. At the far end of the hall from where Clover stood a stone platform began to be raised as a fifth long table running perpendicular to the other four was constructed upon it. Hundreds of chairs started to appear in the same way and the scraping of wood against stone filled the hall. From the ceiling, countless plates, tablesets, knapkins, glasses, knives, spoons, and forks fell onto the tables. All of them rested on the tables in perfect shape and form.

Behind the fifth table a passageway etched itself out of the wall with stairs appearing and the room beyond was cascaded in darkness. On the left and right of the table two small doors appeared but did not open.

Above the four tables that ran the length of the hall, four massive banner unrolled from the area unseen above the ceiling. On the left was a green banner depicting a silver snake coiled up, ready to attack. Next was a blue banner with a silver raven perched on a branch with its wings stretch out. Third was a yellow banner with a black badger on its hind legs. Lastly, on the right, was a scarlet banner with a golden Lion roaring.

In front of the fifth table a stool was compressed into existence. The stool had three legs and was oddly rickety and decrepit. On the stool sat a hat. The hat seemed to be very ancient. Almost all of the hat was made up of patches sewn together. Hundreds of scraps brought together from hundreds of years of exposure in battle. It was very likely that there was very little left of that hat that was there when it was first constructed. The hat had a large brim and a long pointed top that flopped to the side. It was likely that at one point that the hat could support its weight but through wear and replacements, it lost that strength.

Clover marvelled at the hall before her. It seemed to her that it was a hall that was fit to be the banquet hall of kings and queens of history. It was beautiful and magical to her, who's most extravagant view of the world came from the TV in the living room.

Suddenly Clover fell to the floor, snapping out of the stupor that the world held her in up to that point. She collapsed to her knees painfully, bloodying them in the process. Stifling a whimper of pain, she staggered to her feet. She looked around her to take in the rest of her surroundings. Behind her stood an extravagant wooden double doors with metal handles and trimmings.

Turning back towards the rest of the hall she started to make her way across it. She took small steps that echoed loudly throughout the area. She looked around astounded be the beauty and extravagance of the hall. Stopping to admire the detailed windows, expensive silverware and plates, and the highly polished chairs and tables. After what seemed to be a small eternity she made her way up to the stool that the hat was sitting on.

She looked down at the hat. The hat shifted in its place and seemed to sprout a mouth. It took in a long drawl of breath and let it out in a long deep sigh.

It seemed to gaze up to Clover before talking. "This doesn't bode well" the hat spoke up in a rough, gravelly voice.

Clover jumped a little as she stiffened as straight as a board. "What?" She asked quietly after a few moments.

"You seem to be having a very vivid prophetic dream" the hat explained. "When seers awaken to their powers they have an extremely intense episode where they are transported to a construction in their head of another location in the world. They are shown the symbolism of future events of an unspecified place and an unspecified amount of time in the future. Although you do seem to be a bit young to be awakening to your abilities, must be a family thing."

Clover didn't understand what the hat was talking about. "What? Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" She cried out.

"Oh right, 5 year old" the hat said sheepishly, "I don't get much exposure to kids as young as yourself. Alright, what is happening is that you are having a dream. A very special dream in fact. What you see here in this dream is something that is going to happen in the real world. Well, not exactly…" the hat trailed off. "Well, stuff that happens in here is something that .. might.. happen in the real world. Right now you are standing in a school. A school named Hogwarts, where you will be going in a few years time, I assume. And I am The Sorting Hat. I sort the students of Hogwarts into four different houses based on their personalities… err… based on who they are."

"You are here because you are a very special person" the hat nodded. "Yes, very special. And, very powerful. Right now in the real world, you are saying things that will predict the future no matter how much people try to change it. That is one of the few things in this world that are unchanging. Things said by people like you, while in this place, will always happen."

Clover stood confused down at the hat. She opened her mouth a few times trying to think of what to think but nothing came.

"What?" she repeated eventually.

The hat deflated, shook his head, and mumbled to himself. "Well I can't simplify that anymore than I already have. Oh well it's not like you are going to remember any of this anyway."

"I'm not going to remember anything" Clover exclaimed suddenly.

"Oh now you understand something that I say!" the hat yelled. "Yeah, seers don't remember anything that they see on the inside, the only information that comes from prophetic dreams is the prophecy. Oh, that is… umm… that is what the people on the outside are hearing when we are talking. Although, there are other things that seers can do! Sometimes they just know random things that may or may not be important like who is going to win a quidditch match or the answers to the next test."

"Quidditch?" Clover asked.

"Just ignore that." the hat said without explaining further. "Anyway something should be happening just about now… ah, there we are."

Out of the shadows from behind the raised platform of stone that Clover stood on, a dark figure emerged from the shadows. The figure was surrounded by a large, twisting mess of light and shadows that made it entirely impossible to determine age, gender, height, or size of the person.

They walked towards Clover slowly, but with determination. Clover was terrified of the figure that radiated malice into the air around her. She was petrified with fear as the figure drew nearer. With each step the pressure of the air seemingly doubled as Clover couldn't move or breath.

Eventually the person reached the stool that the Sorting Hat rested on. The figure stretched out an arm towards the hat and rested its fingertips along its brim. For a few long moments everything stayed still until the figure let out an ear wrenching scream.

Clover covered her ears as the screaming continued and windows began to shatter. Plates and glasses broke apart and silverware contorted into shapes of random carnage. Chairs and tables began to shake violently, thrumming with unseen power, making sounds as if they were burning yet there was no visible damage. The candles started to violently melt as the wax started to drip from the ceiling and falling everywhere across the hall.

Eventually the figure concluded its screaming after what felt like hours but the sound was still ringing in Clover's ears. The hat stared up at the figure silently and unmoving.

Suddenly the hat started to cough violently. Chunks of cloth came out of its mouth and the hat shook violently. Surprisingly the hat started to laugh. It started as a faint chuckle but it grew until it was bellowing shout laughs that shook its form.

The figure removed their fingertips from the hat's brim and backed away. The hat began to decompose on itself rapidly. The outer edges of the brim scattered off the stool in ashes. But throughout this, the hat kept on laughing, laughing at the figure. Even as the entire hat had crumbled to ash the laughing permeated the hall for long moments, until that too faded.

The figure then apparently shifted its focus towards Clover, as its unseeable pierced into her. Slowly, the figure rose its arms until they struck a T pose. Their fingers outstretched in a large fashion resembling jazz hands. The figure's head turned upwards and took a long breath. Quickly, they threw their arms together and closed their hands until it resembled them giving themselves a hug.

A lightning bolt struck and divided the fifth table into two large halves, sending wood chips and pieces of table in every direction. Clover took this as her opportunity to start running. She ran as fast as she could to the nearest door but the figure sent one half of the table at it, blocking the exit. Clover looked over her shoulder and saw the figure do the same to the other small door that resembled the one she was close to.

Her gaze turned to the large double doors on the other side of the hall and started to run

The figure started to float in the air and rose high towards the sky. As they were doing this, they brandished their arms again and a vicious storm erupted. Water immediately started to flood the hall, streaming rapidly to the tunnel from which the figure had emerged from. The water started to pick up some of the shattered pieces of plates, glasses and silverware and moved them at high speeds. A few of the shards scratched against Clover's ankles and cause her to trip.

The figure started to brandish their arms wildly as a ring of fire swelled around them. The fire erupted and grew into a 20 meter long phoenix that flew around the hall. The presence of the fire phoenix caused the temperature to rise by 10 degrees. The phoenix started to swallow the leftmost table, on the opposite side of Clover.

The moment that Clover stood still to gawk at the phoenix meant more scratches and gashes from passing glass and porcelain and Clover quickly stumbled to her feet, bloody and tired. Clover ran to the nearest chair and leapt onto it to escape the flood of shards and silverware coming towards her.

The phoenix had begun to flap its wings which created strong winds around the hall. With it, more shard of glass fell to the floor, and some began to circle the air. The amalgamations of knives, spoons, and forks joined the shards and soon deadly projectiles were swarming the air of the hall. The candles's flames were fed from the winds and increased heat from the phoenix. The flames triple in size and wax began to overflow down onto the floor below. Soon, the tables were burning from the hot wax that was covering them.

Clover jumped from the chair she was on to the right most table of the hall to separate herself from the phoenix as much as she could. Clover was running while trying to dodge the flying projectiles, hot wax, and resisting the high winds. Hot wax was burning into her shoeless feet, completely melting away her socks. A fork stabbed itself into her right shoulder painfully deep. Clover cried out in anguish and nearly passed out immediately.

The phoenix had finished consuming it's first table and moved onto the second one causing the conditions to grow worse around Clover. The projectiles moved faster, the wax melted faster, and the waters began to rise and increase in speed. The chairs began to drag across the floor downstream creating painful ear grating screeches in their wake. The table next to Clover began to be sucked away. The near end swinging into the path of the phoenix, and the far end colliding with Clover's table, knocking her to her knees.

She landed on piles of wax, one on her left knee and the other on her left hand. The candles were now leaking steady streams of wax from the ceiling. This caused the hall to resemble a bamboo forest with thousands of streaming hot wax columns. Clover's throat was raw from screaming but she staggered to her feet to try to reach the exit.

The windows from the right side of the hall suddenly cracked wide open, their entrails entering the hall at high velocity. Shards of glass covered Clover's entire right side from her ear down to her waist and ending on her calf. She screamed in agony, her pain only intensifying.

The phoenix had finished consuming the second table and had started on the third. If the phoenix finished the third table before Clover reached the three quarter mark of the table, the phoenix would be on her from where the table had earlier collided. The heat from the phoenix was becoming unbearable for Clover and scorch marks were appearing all over her. Her hair singed and smoked from the heat and was on the edge of catching fire. Chairs were swept away completely from the rising and quickening rapids.

Clover could no longer hear the sounds of her screaming over the speeds of the winds. Her clothes were starting to catch flame and started to burn on her. She started sprinting as fast as she could towards the end of the table while running predominantly on her left foot. Her right shoulder grazed against a column of wax, coating the fork in a casing of wax. Her left arm accidentally went through a column of wax around her bicep, melting away at her flesh. A knife collided with her left side and stabbed into her. Her vision went blurry as she kept running no matter what pain befell her.

The phoenix was almost done consuming the third table when Clover reached the three quarter mark of the table. The water was almost at the level of the table though and the stream began to suck up the table she was on as well. She limped on but was no longer making forward momentum, and the phoenix was mere meters away from her at this point. Having no other choice but burning to a crisp, Clover fell into the water to escape the phoenix.

The stream began to sweep Clover away. The good news was that the shards and silverware weren't in the water anymore, they were either in the air or had already been swept away. However there was a new threat of wooden chairs being swept around at high speeds. Her left leg collided painfully with a chair, bending it at a bad angle. As she was swept all the way to the place where she began running she collided with a large pile of chairs on her back. The fork on her right shoulder dug deeper in the collision and the prongs of the fork could be seen poking out the other side.

Clover managed to escape the stream so that her upper body rested against the clump of chairs behind her. Her torso up exposed to the air, while the rest of her was under the water. The phoenix had finished the third table and was beginning the fourth on the far side of the hall. Clover looked on helplessly as the phoenix slowly approached her as it devoured the final table. She had debilitating injuries on three of her limbs, her legs were trapped by the fast stream and only had her left arm as a tool.

She looked up at the figure floating in the sky. They were surrounded by a cage of wax columns, and a protective sphere of shards circling around them, giving them a 5meter circumference of safety to reside in. They waved their arms around maniacally, seemingly directing the phoenix to their will with ease.

Her eyes drifted to the four banner depicting the four animals. The banners themselves were unblemished, but the contents of them had shifted. The silver snake now cowered, defanged. Its fangs surrounded it crushed and snapped. The raven was holding onto a scrap of life and was defeathered. The badger had it's limbs removed and strewn about, and the lion biting fiercely into its own paws.

But hope bloomed as the phoenix ate the fourth table. The heat of the phoenix had caused the double doors on the far end of the hall to burn away as well. At first only the very bottom burned away, allowing for a small amount of water to escape, but soon most of the wood of the door had all burned away.

The water suddenly switched the direction in which it was flowing and flowed towards the opening created by the door. Clover was swept along in rapid succession, the stream pulling her towards the exit. She was being brought to the exit on a ride of chairs to her back, being supported as she rapidly approached her destination. However the shards and wax columns were still present.

Shards of glass and porcelain stabbed into her front, wax burned away at her flesh, and the phoenix approached her in the air. The fourth table had started to move towards the exit as well. The phoenix continued its trek along the table as Clover arrived up to it. Clover was only centimeters under its tail feathers as she passed under it. The heat burned away her hair and she passed the phoenix and was swept out of the hall. Not before she hit her head on the metal door handle and fell into unconsciousness.

0-0-0-0-0

Clover awoke screaming into her birthday cake. She panted heavily thankful to be alive. The memories of all of her pain covering her like a blanket of needles. Her eyes streamed tears at an unbearable pace and she nearly returned to unconsciousness but she had noticed her surroundings.

Her father looked pale as white snow, seemingly all of the blood drained from his face. Her older brother looking at her with wide eyes with a cracked phone resting on the floor. Her baby brother was screaming his head off continuously in her mother's arms. Her grandmother had fainted and her grandfather had turned a shocking shade of purple in blinding rage.

Her father rose from the table, walked away from the table and muttering, "I need to talk to Harry".

Her mother was looking at her with an unreadable expression. "Clover, you're a witch," her mother said.

And all hell broke loose in the Dursley house.

0-0-0-0-0

Somewhere in northern Scotland.

The day was September 1st.

In a school called Hogwarts.

And a sorting hat only sorted one person into Ravenclaw.

0-0-0-0-0

_The raven was holding onto a scrap of life and was __**defeathered.**_


End file.
